Diabetic nephropathy accounts for approximately half of the patients receiving long-term renal dialysis and end-stage renal disease (Robbins, S. L., et al., "Basic Pathology", 2nd ed., Ch. 13, W. B. Saunders, Philadelphia, Pa. (1976)). Microalbuminuria is a predictor of diabetic nephropathy (Abbott, K. C. et al., Arch. Intern. Med. 154:146-153 (1994); Neil, A. et al., Diabetes Care 16:996-1003 (1993); Mattock, M. B. et al., Diabetes 41:736-741 (1992)). Clinical management strategies, such as aggressive glycemia treatments, anti-hypertensive therapies and low-protein diets, can moderate symptoms of diabetic nephropathy and microalbuminuria. However, such treatments must be meticulously monitored in patients, can be costly, are frequently associated with adverse side effects, and are typically less effective in patients where the diabetic nephropathy condition or microalbuminuria has been present for some time and where protein intake is difficult to control. Thus, there is a need to develop new, improved, and effective methods of treatment for diabetic nephropathy and microalbuminuria.